At The Hanging Rock
In this episode, Ben goes to Austrailia, New Zealand. And Ben goes XLR8 to run faster than a speed of lightning, while following Vilgax and Psyphon and the R.E.D.s. Kevin managed to bring Kai to Austrailia in time, Kai gave Kevin a seventy three dollars and fourty nine cents and then ran to help Ben. Kevin had to help him also, Ben was near the Hanging Rock, where Ostriches were being ambushed by R.E.D.s. Ben managed to turn Upgrade and power them down. Kevin managed to punch some and Kai hitted them with a tree branch. Ben, Kevin and Kai managed to follow Vilgax and Psyphon and the R.E.D.s, and they were to late to reach the eighth gem of the Gauntlet of Infinity, also known as the Gem of Fusion, whenever an animal is touching each other, it combines into one. And Vilgax used it for a ostrich and a gecko into a lizardbeast. And Vilgax and Psyphon teleported away. Ben turned into Wildmutt to run circles around the monster, while Kai sanged a song. You light me up and then I fall for you You lay me down and then I call for you Stumbling on reasons that are far and few I'd let it all come down and then some for you Pretty baby don't you leave me I have been saving smiles for you Pretty baby why can't you see You're the one that I belong to I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm For you're the sun that breaks the storm I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby And I know things can't last forever But there are lessons that you'll never learn Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt So how's it you that makes me better Chorus Why can't you hold me and never let go When you touch me it is me that you own Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart Would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby Chorus Pretty baby, why can't you see Pretty baby, don't you leave me Pretty baby, why can't you see Pretty baby, don't you leave me, Pretty Baby My Pretty Baby My Pretty Baby Don't you leave me fade The song ended, the monster was back to normal, and was Ben. And he and Kevin hugged each other and cried that the song was beautiful. Kai thanked them, Kevin subberedly said let's get back to the Rustbucket and get back, and Ben said we'll probably stop Vilgax next time, and they walked as they cried. Meanwhile, Vilgax succeededly grabbed 8 gems of the Gauntlet of Infinity and said there are two more left, and then it is time for destruction and chaos and laughed evily, which annoys the Pyronite saying oh would you please shut up? Major Events *Kai sanged Pretty Baby by Vanessa Carlton. *Vilgax obtained the eighth gem of the Gauntlet of Infinity. Characters *Ben *Kai *Kevin *Unknown Pyronite Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon *R.E.D.s Aliens used *XLR8 *Upgrade *Wildmutt Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10:The Power of 10 Episodes Category:Vilgax Arc